Scuds Smoke Play
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Scud and his trusty workbench!


Scud's smoke play!

"What the hell you doing" Scud ask making his way to his workbench seeing the girl that blade had saved sitting at his workbench messing with this tools.

"Just trying to see what you were making" Lana answered looking up at him with the most angelic look on her face.

"Don't give me that look, you know the rules, you don't touch the weapons" Scud answers lighting the joint hanging out of his mouth.

"Fuck, its boring as hell around here" Lana moans standing up off the chair moving to the side of the workbench.

"Here take a hit; you won't even know you're bored" Scud smirks handing the joint over to her.

"I don't now about that" Lana answered shoving his hand back towards him

"Wow …..hold on you have never toked before" Scud laughed blowing smoke into her face.

"No, I was too busy trying to graduate college" She answered her face getting a bit red.

"Holy, shit….you aint got nothing else to do, and you aint in school anymore" Scud grins blowing more smoke into her face.

"You, know what fuck pass it over" she says extending her hand towards him

"Sweet" Scud says passing the joint to her

"Now take your take time don't drag to much" he said

He watched as Lana the pure little college girl took her first hit off a joint. She starts coughing grabbing her chest.

"I told ya not too much" He laughs taking the joint from her.

"Come ere" he said pulling her towards him

"When I blow the smoke at you suck in through your mouth" He said his voice getting deep

"Um, ok" She said

Scud takes a drag of his joint, he blows the smoke towards her and she does what she was told parting her lips and sucking the smoke deep into her lungs.

"There you go just like that" He says taking another drag pulling her even closer to him making sure she gets even more of the smoke.

He can tell that this is working her eyes start to get glassy, and a smile starts to form on her face.

"Here let me try again' she says taking the joint from his mouth. Taking a drag from the joint it does not affect her like it had before she blows the smoke towards Scud as he leans in so close she can feel his hot breath on her face and sucks the smoke deep into his lungs.

"I should have done this before" She smirks taking another drag from the joint.

"Go ahead and finish that one" Scud smirks turning back towards is work bench.

Scud is concentrating hard a weapon that Blade told him he needs when he felt hands on his shoulder.

"Hey what's up there Lan" he says not taking his eyes off the project he was working on.

"Um …nothing …..yet" she moans her hand sliding down his chest making its way to his crotch.

"Hey ….now what the hell ya doing" Scud says jumping up from his seat.

"Ah come on we aint got nothing else to do" she winked at him stepping closer to him her hand going back to his crotch.

"That's the weed talking" Scud said pushing her hand away from him again.

"No its, not I have wanted to do this I first saw you, the weed just gave me the courage to do it" she answers taking the joint out of his hand taking a drag and blowing the smoke towards him.

Scud grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him taking the joint out of her hand sticking it in his mouth with a mouth full of smoke he grabs the back of her head and his lips meet hers letting the smoke slip between his lips into her mouth.

He butts the joint out on the work bench his mouth not leaving hers their tongues intertwined dancing with each other. Their high just urging them on, he turns her towards the work bench not giving a damn as he cleans it off with a swipe of his arm.

She pulls away from him laughing "I thought that was important."

"Baby this is much more important than that shit" he moans his mouth meeting hers again his hand traveling slowly up her thigh his hands rest at her hips his hips grinding into hers pushing her back closer flush against the workbench.

"Higher, Josh move your hands higher" she moans pulling away from his kiss.

Hearing her moan his real name not the nickname that he goes by sets him a fire.

She can feel him grow harder against her thigh.

"That's what work huh …..Josh" she smirks. Moving her hand to his harden length.

He moves his hands up higher as she requested his hands reach her tits, they are perfect he thought. It's hard for him to concentrate with her sliding her hands into his pants working his hard cock precome already making it easier for her to work him.

His hands work at unbuttoning her shirt …..which is taking to long as he just grabs the shirt and tears it off of her, the sounds of the buttons hitting the floor.

"Sorry" he says

"Fuck it didn't like that shirt anyways" she grins

She unbuttons his pants pulling them off of him he takes his shirt off throwing it to meet her shirt and his pants laying over in the corner. He turns her around shoving her so she is bent over his work bench.

He pulls her barely there shorts off of her leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties, he slaps her ass hard making her jerk and turn back to him.

"That's for messing with my tools" he growls leaning down so his mouth is right beside her ear.

"I don't think I got that" she smirks wiggling her ass at him.

He pulls her panties off of her revealing the most perfect ass he had ever seen.

Slapping her ass again you could hear it all through the building and a red mark forming instantly.

"How about now" he growls.

"Nope still don't get it" She purrs.

He growls as he lands another slap to her ass cheek, not waiting for a response landing one to the other cheek.

'How about now" he growls

"Nope" she purrs

Scud takes his hard cock in his hand lining it up to her entrance and slamming into her causing her to moan and whine.

"Fuck, your big" she moans

He trials his hand up her back pressing her down on the workbench as he starts pushing into her.

"Damn your tight …..have you done this before" he ask with the sound of sorry in his voice

"Not…..one ….. this big" she finally moans out between shallow breaths.

The sounds of sex and the creaking of the workbench fills the room.

He leans over her his broad chest pressing into her back his thrust pushing her hips into the workbench causing bruises to form.

"Please….Josh …Deeper" she moans

He moans as he starts shoving in deeper his hand gripping on the other side of the work bench so he can get deeper and fuck her harder.

Sweat forming on their bodies as his chest sticks to her back his hair hanging over his eyes her moaning his name is driving him crazy as he fucks her harder. Wrapping his arms around her mid-section pulling her up to him thrusting into her. She leans back to kiss him his hands squeezing her tits making her moan into his kiss.

"Oh god ….Josh right there" she moans he is hitting her g spot with ever thrust.

"Oh God …fuck yes ….Josh make me come" she moans

"Come for me baby" he moans into her ear "Scream my name"

"Yes ….Yes…Oh my god …fuuuccckkk .Josh" she screams as she feels her orgasm build up through her body.

She scream his name loud enough to rattle the windows as her pussy, tightens even more over his cock as she comes her juices leaking around his cock.

"Ah fuck" he screams as he starts to thrust more franticly into her as he empties himself into her.

"Holy fuck….. that was great: he says pulling his soften cock out of her.

'God yes" she answers her arms wrapping her arms round him, he leans down and kisses her.

"The next time we can try the bed" he says looking down at the bruises on her hips.

"I don't know I kinda like the sex bench" she giggles looking up at him.

He leans down and kisses her again. "The sex bench works for me, that's where I do all my best work" he smirks.


End file.
